Supernaturally Dark
by Envy1
Summary: Dark AngelSupernatural Crossover. What would happen if White caught the Winchester family? Why do Dean and Alec look so much alike? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

Present Time

_Flashback_

_Sam Winchester woke up first, followed by his father and older brother. He didn't remember being knocked out or what had happened but all three of them found themselves imprisoned in a small cell. _

"_I see that you are awake," a man with dark hair, eyes, and clothes stood in from of their cell. Eying them like an animal that has just caught its prey._

"I want to know what is going on." John Winchester demanded, his two sons standing in front of him. "Why the hell did we get captured by human and what the hell does he have to do with you?" He said and stared at his eldest son.

_White paced in front of the three captives. One was in his forties while the other two looked to be in their twenties. They were now in a small lab where they were standing, shackled. "You," he pointed to Dean. "Front and center." Dean reluctantly took a few steps forward, away from his family. "State your designation." White said manically._

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Dean replied._

"_State your designation." White repeated_

"_You're nuts." Dean said to his face. The shackles hurt and he just wanted to get out of this dump with no problems._

"_Ok then." White replied. He walked up to the eldest Winchester and kicked him in the stomach. "Next time I'll shoot him."_

"_Dad!" Sam and Dean shouted. Sam helped his father get up and they stood side by side once more. Dean did not move a muscle. _

_"I'm not going to ask again."_

_Dean straightened and , much to his families shock, said "Designation X5- 494 sir."_


	2. Escape

_"Now that was not so bad, was it?" White said. "You were made to follow orders. Don't think I haven't forgotten what you did the last time we met." Dean stood, unable to move or look back at his family. How the hell am I going to get out of this one, he thought._

_"I'll do anything you want, just let them go."_

_"I don't think so, 494. You tricked me once. I won't let you trick me again." White replied._

_"They have nothing to do with this. Let them go."_

_"You are to be disposed of immediately. And as for your family," White smirked, "I'm sure they will be happy to know that they will be joining you very soon." White looked at Dean and smiled. Dean couldn't move._

_John and Sam stared at Dean's back, unsure of what to say. This situation was already confusing as it was. They had no Idea what was going on. White walked up to Sam and John, pacing in front of them._

_"It really is remarkable how he did this. If I didn't want 494 dead, I might have tried to find out." White snarled at them. Sam got the feeling that something was going to happen, especially to a guy named White._

_Dean attacked so fast. White never saw it coming. He turned around, blood started to drip from his lip and nose. "Stay the hell away from my family." Dean replied. Although his hands where still shackled, he had managed to get the shackles off of his feat._

_Dean spun around and kicked him again as White tried to shoot at him. John and Sam ran, they were not sure how they were going to fight with their feet and hands shackled. _

_"You don't have family, 494. None of you do." White went down with a thud. The backwards kick sent him backwards into the wall were he blacked out. Dean ran over to Sam and his father to undo the shackles._

_"You have some explaining to do." His father said. "I know, but not here. We have to get out before someone notices. Sam, can you walk?"_

"_Yeah," Sam said._

"_Good, let's go then."_

Present time

Sam went to stand beside his father. "I'd like to know to Dean. What was that?"

Dean put his hands up to calm Sam down. They were in the middle of nowhere. They were far away from their captures. Sam, Dean, John, and the Impala where the only one's there. "You promise not to shoot me if I tell you." Dean joked.

"Dean." John Winchester was not amused with his son's antics. This time he has gone too far.

"Fine, but what I'm about to tell you can not get out to anyone. If you do, it would be as good as killing me right on the spot."

"Was it some kind of demon in disguise?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head. _Ah Sammy, if things where only that easy, _Dean thought.

"No. Now listen because I'm not going to repeat myself. My name is not really Dean Winchester, heck; I don't really have a name. My designation is X5- 494. I was"

"What kind of demon are you?" John cut him off. He took out the colt and pointed it at his son.

"Dad wait, let him explain." Sam said. John kept the gun aimed at Dean's chest.

"Go on."

"Right," Dean looked skeptically at his dad. "Um, God how do I explain this? I'm not Dean Winchester. I never was Dean Winchester. I'm a genetically engineered super soldier. My designation is X5-494. That was the only name I knew. I was created in a lab by Manticore, a secret military operation. I was raised to be the ultimate weapon, the ultimate killing machine."

"How is that possible?" Sam whispered.

"It's simple Sam. I'm not really your brother. Biologically anyways." Dean replied. John's colt was still raised but he did not know what to do. How could his son be telling him that he was not his son. He remembered Mary giving birth to Dean, raising Dean. How was any of this possible?

John felt betrayed. He couldn't even call this _thing_ Dean any longer.

"Where is my son, 494?"

"I'm telling you that he never existed. It was me the whole time."

"So you're not Dean? Sam asked.

"I am and I'm not." Dean was hurt that the man that he came to see as a father referred to him by his designation. Sam saw the hurt look in his eyes and said.

"Do you have anything else that you go by?" Dean smirked.

"Well, a pretty lady by the name of Max named me Alec, after Smart Aleck."


	3. Revelatons

"Alec," Sam said.

"Yeah, got a problem with that name?"

"No, it suits you." Sam replied. John had put the gun down but was ready to lift it if he saw a threat.

"How can you be both Dean and Alec?" John asked. He was still trying to rap his mind around this. How is it that Dean was a genetically engineered weapon. "How come we remember watching you grow up?

"And that's were everything gets complicated. OK, the transgenics, which is what we are called, set up a nice little home in Terminal City in Seattle. After everything was resolved, I decided that I needed to get away. And that folks is how I ended up being Dean Winchester."

He was hoping that his brother and father would not ask more questions. He really did not want to explain everything that transpired after he left Terminal City. "You know, something's telling me that is not the full story." Sam said

"You're right, its not but I can't tell you everything. I can't tell you right now. Just you knowing what I am is dangerous. I never wanted you guys to find out"

"Why," John said.

"Because your knowledge of what I am alone puts you in danger."

"We can handle ourselves." Sam defended.

"No you can't, not against this." Dean shouted back. Sam and John were startled for a second by Dean's shout. They quickly pushed it away and focused on the conversation.

"So, how come we remember you? How come I remember watching you grow into the man that you are today? How do we even now that you are who you say you are. You could have kidnapped Dean and be some demon trying to play games with our minds?" John said.

"I'm telling the truth." He shouted. He was starting to get angry. "When I left Terminal City, I went wherever I pleased. For the first time in my life, I was free. Free to do whatever I wanted. Then, when I was in Kansas I found an old bookshop. There were some interesting books there. Some dealt with spells and old magic. So I decided to try a few of them out. One was a memory spell."

"I didn't think that it would actually work. The night after, I was walking and I heard some fighting near the woods so I decided to check it out. When I got there I saw the both of you fighting a big hairy beast. I decided to step in and give you a hand. I thought it was probably something that escaped from Manticore." Dean stopped to catch his breath.

"Go on." Sam was now trapped in the story his brother was telling him. The story might sound crazy but then again, crazy was the name for their lives.

'So I helped. We fought the thing then killed it. It wasn't from Manticore." He didn't want to tell him about the barcodes, not yet.

"When the thing was dead, Sam went over to me and touched my hand. And I swear I must have been crazy at the time but I suddenly saw memories of myself in your lives, except they were my memories now too. I was a part of your family."

"Then Sam called me Dean and I suddenly understood. It was the spell I did, the memory spell. It must have somehow ingrained me into your lives. That is how you have all those memories. I was there but not really there. The spell made up fake memories of me so that I could fit into your lives." Dean finished. He really hoped that his father wasn't going to kill him for this.

'Son of a bitch," John said under his breath. Not as an insult towards Dean, but more in amazement.

"That's how you always seemed to be there." Sam said.

"So why didn't you fix it. Why did you have to intrude on our family? You must have known what happened."

"I wanted to." Dean said. "That first night, I was so unfocused. The memories kept on coming. I let you take me to your house, the whole time you were calling me Dean and seemed to know me. I was playing that for all it was worth. I needed a place to crash. After the memories stopped, I knew everything about my past that was created."

"A few days later I made the decision to stay and help you fight. I saw what happened to my mom, I mean Mary." Dean corrected himself quickly.

"And I had the overwhelming desire to help. I don' know why, it must have been the memories but I wanted to help. No, I needed to help because she was my mother too now."

"I remember that hunt; you were out of it for a couple of days afterwards. You were acting a bit differently but I just assumed that the fight had a slight affect, that you would get back to normal and you did." John said.

What Dean just said was remarkable but believable. He had come across some tough magic when on a hunt. He still planed on checking the credibility of the story but decided that that could wait another day. He looked sideways at Sam and decided that he still needed some time to adjust to the revelations.

"I believe you." John said.

"You do," Dean and Sam replied simultaneously. Their father was not usually so trusting.

"Glad to hear that." Dean sighed in relief, looks like he wasn't going to be killed after all.

"I do," John Winchester replied. He was angry at Dean or Alec or whatever he was supposed to call him but he was not going to show it, not yet. He needed to know more. He could ascertain that Dean was not a threat, and that would have to do for now.

"Get in the car. We will talk more about this after we are properly rested." John said. He walked over to the car with Sam on his heels. He was still trying to process all that he just heard.

"Yes sir," Dean smirked to himself. His father and brother were already in the car, waiting for him. It was times like these that he was thankful that he had decided to stay and help this family, his family.


	4. Attack

When they got back to the motel, they crashed. They were rudely awakened by White four hours ago, at one o'clock in the morning no less, and now they needed their rest. White had somehow stormed into the motel and took them hostage. The Winchester family had no idea how it happened but they decided to blame the situation on blurry eyes and not enough sleep.

Hours had passed before either on stirred. Dean was the first one to wake up, not needing as much sleep as the other two occupants of the room. _My luck must be getting better and better, considering the fact that I was almost killed last night._

I looked around the room and saw Sam and Dad sleeping. They must be on information overload or something. I got out of bed, no use dawdling on thoughts that will only hurt me. I took a towel of the bathroom rack and entered the bathroom, a shower sounds like a good idea.

An hour later I walked out of the shower fully clothed and saw dad and Sammy sitting on their bed's, fully clothed and ready to travel. This sure was going to be awkward.

Sam saw his brother emerge from the bathroom with slightly damp hair. He was still confused, a lot of what Dean told them made sense but at the same time didn't. "You still need to explain," John Winchester's gruff voice said. Dean looked to where his family was sitting and shrugged.

"There is nothing to explain really. I'm a genetically enhanced killing machine." Dean said with a smirk on his face. Sam did not like what that statement implied.

"Are you human?" John asked, his eyes never leaving Dean's. He saw Dean flinch but was not going to call him on it. He had not known what to think. This Alec person had invaded their lives and now he acted as if nothing had happened. He needed to know more. He wasn't sure if he could accept Alec or not. The betrayal was deep still.

"Dad, how can you say that? Of course he's human." Sam jumped to Dean's defense. Dean watched the transaction carefully, ready to run if the conversation went sideways. He didn't want to leave or hurt the Winchester family but he will if he detected a threat to him or his transgenic families' safety.

"Answer the question, Alec," John said.

Dean masked the hurt look on his face. His father, the only father he has ever known, couldn't even call him Dean anymore. _I'll make it up to you, I promise._ Dean thought. _I'll hunt down and kill the son of a bitch_ _demon and present it to you. I'll do anything to gain back your trust._ "Yes," he replied.

_At least he's human_," John thought.

"I'm better." Dean continued.

"Better," Sam echoed.

"I'm human but not fully."

"How can you not be fully human? You either are or your not." John said in an even voice. He hid his emotions very well. When Alec said that he was human, he was relieved. He didn't want to complicate the situation even further, now he wasn't so sure.

Dean shouted in pain and crashed to the floor. The bullet was so fast that no one saws it coming. White and about five other people that no one in the Winchester family knew stepped through the door. John immediately went for his colt. White aimed his gun at Sam while John aimed his colt at White. The familiars already where advancing on Dean. He couldn't do anything but watch.

The familiars grabbed both of his arms and pushed him to his feet. He winced in pain. _Why do I always get shot in the arm?_ Dean thought.

"We will be taking 494 with us." White said. His voice was commanding and strict.

"You're not taking him anywhere." John said.

"I think you'll change your mind when you see a bullet in your son's head."

"Not before there's on in you," John replied.

"Dad," Sam yelled. "Behind you." It was too late, by the time Sam's warning had been said, John was disarmed. A familiar had snuck up on him and held him captive.

"Give him a sedative so that he won't try to escape. Take him back to the lab and dispose of the body. I'll take car of his family." White ordered.

_Please don't freak out_, Dean thought. Dean moved once but nothing happened, they were strong. He moved again and a familiar was being hurled across the room. He blurred and took out two more familiars. John and Sam watched in shock.

Dean took out White, punching him in the stomach. He blurred and no one saw him coming. H was moving to fast for the human eye to see. John and Sam could not move, unable to help with the battle. Dean quickly injected the sedative into the familiars neck and then another in White's.

"Come on, move it! We got to get out of here." Dean yelled.

The Winchesters had enough sense to keep moving. Once they were outside, they stopped to take a breath. "That was close. They must have followed us to the motel." Dean said. "This is great, just great." He turned back to the other two. "I'm going to be gone for a couple of weeks. Think you can hold off on the big demon hunt until later?"

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I have to go to Terminal City. I have to warn them about White being on their tail again. I promise I'll be back to help kill the demon."

"You're not going anywhere." John said. His colt pointed at Dean.

"What the hell was that?" John asked.


	5. Explanations

Ch

Explanations

"Put the gun down," Sam yelled.

"Yeah, please. Listen to Sammy," Dean raised his arms. He did not want to have a gun to his head again.

"Not until he explains what the hell happened back their. Human beings are not supposed to move that fast, ever." John lifted the colt up, steady and easy, ready to fire at any moment.

"OK, Ok, just put it down," Dean said. The colt went down, very slowly. "Let's get out of here before White and the others get back. I can explain in the car, alright?" He said.

The three went to the car, not even looking out for White's henchmen. The father and son's eyes were only on Dean's back. Dean was ahead of them, walking towards his beloved car. He hoped that if they did decide to kick them out of their family, the least they could do was give him the car. He loved that thing more than anything.

Once inside, they drove off. Sam was at the wheal, for once, with Dean sitting in the passenger's side. John was in the back, watching Dean like a predator that watches their pray. "Explain," John said.

"I'm a genetically enhanced killing machine," Dean replied. He hoped that they were driving in the general direction of Seattle. Although they were in California at the time, they should be able to get their in a few days if they hurried, he hoped.

"Enhanced in what way?" Sam asked.

"Bone density, senses, speed, and other things that I don't know about," He replied. "Look, I really need to get to Seattle."

"How Human are you?" John asked, really hoping that the number was 100

"About 97-98" Dean replied. He did not glance back, not wanting to see his father's reaction. It would be bad enough when they found out that the rest was animal DNA.

"What's the rest then?" Sam asked.

"Animal and other genetic tweaking," Dean said. Bomb's away.

"Which animal," John asked. Dean was surprised that his Dad was taking things so well. Better then a gun to his head but still, anything was possible. This last day was just full of surprises. He just didn't want Terminal City to be surprised when White showed up so he had to keep the explanations to a minimum.

"Cat, Black Leopard to be exact," Dean said.

"Here, kitty, kitty," Sam was abruptly socked in the arm as soon as the words left his mouth. Dean had a scowl on his face as if he has never heard that phrase used before.

"Watch it," John told his boys. Some things are never going to change.

"You see, Manticore, the place that made me, is not exactly the nicest place in the world, so you really can't blame me for wanting to get out and into the real world. Although back then I hated the outside world. So diseased, the lot f ya."

"Hey," from Sam.

"The truth. So anyway, Manticore, bad place. Platoon escapes, yada, yada and then the transgenics turn on their creators. Fire happens and now we are on the outside, trying to live and survive in this world just like everybody else."

"So you're not out to kill us all," Sam asked.

"Would I've helped you if I was?" Dean said. "I like you guys, that's why I stuck around."

"Interesting story. Anything else you want to add," John said.

"Nope."

"Sam, start driving towards Seattle. Once we have this settled, I want to see what you can really do."

"That's it? You trust me?" Dean was skeptic. This was definitely not like John.

"You haven't given me any cause as to why I shouldn't trust you. As long as that is true you are the son I have raised." John was skeptic and he was sure that he could find out more information in Seattle. He just had to be patient and see where this lead. It could help find the daemon.


End file.
